


Private Celebration

by snapealina



Series: Lusty Month Of May 2010 [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Humiliation, Oral Sex, Remus is a drunk jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapealina/pseuds/snapealina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day after the final battle a drunk Remus meets a drunk Pansy in an alley in Hogsmeade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> Remus is a total jerk in this, but since he always seems to be Mr Nice Guy, I had to try something different.

The day following the final battle against Voldemort was quite a blur for everyone. People were either celebrating or sulking depending on what side they were on in the battle and all emotions were so extreme no one really knew what they were doing.  
  
Remus Lupin had just left The Three Broomsticks after countless rounds of drinks and was currently wandering the street with no goal or purpose. He needed to find some place to sleep eventually, but right now he just had to walk off some of the alcohol.  
  
He walked down the street and saw the shadow of a person sitting in an alley.  
  
“We're freeeeeeee,” Remus called out to the person.  
  
“Oh, shut up!” a girl answered.   
  
“But we are!” Remus said. “Why aren't you celebrating?”  
  
The girl rose and walked toward him.   
  
“Why should I?” she asked and took a sip from a bottle.   
  
Remus suddenly saw who it was. “Oh, it's you! You're the girl that wanted to give Harry to Voldemort, aren't you?”  
  
Pansy didn't say anything.  
  
“You are! How could you do something like that?” Remus yelled. “He saved us! What would have happened if you had just given him to that...that _thing_?”  
  
The girl started to cry. “I didn't mean to, it just slipped out.”  
  
“Slipped out?” Remus stared at her in disbelief.  
  
“Yeah, The Dark Lord promised he wouldn't do anything to us if we just gave him Potter.”  
  
“And you believed him?”  
  
“Well, yeah...” Pansy sobbed.  
  
“Damn you're stupid.” Remus muttered.  
  
Pansy walked towards him. “I'm so sorry, it seemed like a good idea. I just wanted the whole thing to stop.”  
  
“Do you really believe that would have happened?”   
  
Pansy nodded and lurched even closer.   
  
“Hey, aren't you that teacher we had in third year, Loopy or something?” Pansy squinted at him.  
  
“Lupin.” Remus corrected. “And yes, that's correct.”  
  
“Aren't you like a werewolf or something? Then shouldn't you be on the Dark Lord's side?” Pansy asked.  
  
“I've never been and never will be on the Dark side.” Remus stated.   
  
“Whatever?” Pansy mumbled and took another sip.   
  
“No, not whatever,” Remus said annoyed. “Even if I am a werewolf, it does not make me stupid enough to follow Voldemort.”  
  
“Fine, I believe you.” Pansy said and raised her hands to show that she surrendered her arguments.  
  
“So...” she said and walked close to Remus. “I always found you kind of hot before I knew about that werewolf thing. Do you want to find a place and, you know, celebrate?”  
  
“What are you doing?” Remus said as Pansy started to fondle with his trousers.  
  
“What does it look like? I didn't think you were that stupid.” Pansy answered and started tugging Remus' trousers.  
  
“Stop that, Pansy!” Remus demanded. “You said you didn't have a reason to celebrate. And I'm certainly not going to celebrate with _you_!”  
  
“Am I not good enough for you?” Pansy sobbed. “I'm not even good enough for a bloody werewolf.”  
  
“Well, flattering me like that will _certainly_ get you in my pants,” Remus said ironically.  
  
“I know it will,” Pansy said and did a new try on Remus' trousers. This time she managed to open the fly and pull them down a bit.  
  
“Stop it,” Remus demanded.  
  
“Why?” Pansy tried to pull of the puppy-eye look but failed miserably with her drunken eyes half-closed and lopsided smile. “You wanted to celebrate, and it's not like anybody will know. I'm certainly not going to tell anyone.”  
  
Remus was too drunk to argue, and Pansy was too drunk to listen.  
  
“Fine,” Remus finally said. “But I'm going to need a sip from that bottle.” He held out his hand and Pansy passed it to him so he could taste.  
  
“Ewww, what _is_ that? Is this what you people on the wrong side call a drink? It tastes like piss!”  
  
“I know it does, but at least it gets you drunk,” Pansy said and pulled down Remus' underwear.  
  
Remus took another sip and felt the alcohol burn down his throat. He sat down on the ground and Pansy joined him.  
  
Pansy's warm mouth engulfed his prick and she sucked on it like it was a lollipop from Honeydukes.  
  
“Let me know when you're ready to fuck,” she mumbled and Remus merely grunted as a reply.  
  
She bobbed her head up and down his length. It didn't take long before Remus was hard enough to take things further, but he didn't stop her. He was fine just sitting there and getting his cock sucked.   
  
It wasn't the best blow job in the world, but it was acceptable.   
  
Suddenly Pansy did something with her tongue that made Remus gasp. Perhaps she was onto something now?  
  
“Ready yet?” she asked.  
  
“Not quite,” Remus lied, “just a little more.”  
  
Pansy continued sucking and licking Remus' prick and Remus kept squirming hoping her tongue would find that spot again.  
  
Mostly, Pansy's tongue was just passive. It was just _there_ , but every once in a while it swirled around the head of his cock and when it met that sensitive spot on the underside, Remus' hips bucked and he shoved his prick deep inside Pansy's mouth gagging her.   
  
It happened a couple of times before Pansy pulled away.   
  
“You have to be ready by now,” she said.  
  
“In a minute. Just continue what you were doing,” Remus said and pushed her head down. Pansy continued sucking and Remus felt the orgasm build up. He didn't even warn Pansy about what was coming and pretty soon he erupted in her mouth.   
  
Pansy removed her mouth immediately as she realized what was happening.  
  
“Fuck you, bastard,” she swore at him and spat out the come that had filled her mouth.   
  
Remus used his hand to finish himself off and Pansy stared angrily at him.   
  
“I told you to tell me when you were ready. Fuck. Now what about me?”   
  
“Oops,” Remus chuckled. “I didn't know I was that close. It seemed like a good idea to continue.”  
  
“Bastard,” Pansy muttered.  
  
“Oh, well,” Remus said and pulled his pants up. “Not much point in me staying here now, is it? I'm no use for you anymore.”  
  
Remus buttoned his trousers and walked away, leaving Pansy and her bottle alone in the alley.


End file.
